Kaider One Liners
by Bubblegum234
Summary: Single sentence long stories about the ship I can't seem to be able to get out of my head.
1. Chapter 1

**First Kaider guys, be nice and give me single words as prompts.**

* * *

 _Acceptance_

Ignoring her protests as he took off her gloves and boots, he turned her around to face the mirror and, while she stared at the sleeveless dress with a slit along the thigh, exposing her cyborg parts for all to see, whispered in her ear, "You're beautiful."

* * *

 _Fate_

It was strange, to say the least, when Cinder's daughter found the corpse of her father wrapped around that of her mother, both having departed together on the night of their 60th wedding anniversary.

* * *

 _Expectation_

When Cinder had said, "We need to talk," Kai had expected many things; but the white device which smelled of urine and had a little '+' sign hadn't been one of them.

* * *

 _Cyborg Problems_

Kai cursed Cinder's cyborgnetic inability to cry when the tears in her eyes, or the lack thereof, told him noting of what she was thinking; he was feeling like an idiot kneeling on one knee with a ring held out to a girl who just stood there with her jaw hanging.

* * *

 _Afire_

He wouldn't, couldn't, believe that it had actually happened, she had already escaped one fire, another shouldn't be a problem; but all that remained of her were the charred, partially melted, titanium plated limbs: an arm and a leg.

* * *

 _Prejudice_

She was bold, brave and much more humane than any of them would ever be; yet they spat on her because she was nearly 37% metal, 37% different.

* * *

 _Beginnings_

She was in a silver dress and grease stained gloves and they were dancing in the middle of the ballroom with all eyes on them when he leaned down and said, "Can you believe that it's been 40 years already?"

* * *

 **Be nice and tell me what you think. Remember to drop a prompt while you're at it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shoutout to Jisha for all those prompts. You rock girl! Shoutout to Andromeda Writes; all those Kaider feels were just too right. Keep prompting guys! Another to CinderAshes; you mean the world to this chapter now.**

 **Sorry for the delay guys.**

* * *

 _Princess_

Try as he might, Kai could never get used to the fact that this was happening, that she would be wearing a diadem soon that, in less than an hour, Cinder would be his Empress.

* * *

 _Regret_

For the millionth time that week Kai found himself staring at the old metal shoe on his desk, a twist invading his stomach, an emptiness his heart and thoughts of a Lunar cyborg his mind.

* * *

 _Forgiveness_

He should be angry, maybe even livid, but when he saw bruised and battered body coming towards him, he couldn't help but run to her, cradle her against his chest and say, "Never ever offer to go to rebel lands alone, without telling me, again; you're not just alone anymore, remember?" keeping his hand on her stomach the whole while.

* * *

 _Aristocracy_

Without reacting to the crash in anyway Kai said, "Still not used to navigating these corridors knocking over decorative pieces, Linh Mei?"

* * *

 _Kindness_

"Levana, you have taken everything from me; the Eastern Commonwealth, Earth, Cinder," his voice caught at the last word, but he controlled himself, "Show me this last kindness; kill me and end it all. It's what you've always wanted, haven't you?"

* * *

 _Friendship (AH, AU)_

"So, friends then huh?" Cinder couldn't say that she wanted to befriend her crush, but if that's what he wanted, she'd deal; it was better than nothing, and so she said, "Pretty much."

* * *

 _Parenting_

The night she told him she was pregnant, she clung to him tightly, crying because the only person close to a parent she had even had was Adri, and she was terrified that she would be that horrid for lack of any other examples, and he lay awake, caressing her head and telling her that they would find a way to handle it, till the light of dawn illuminated the tears clinging to her eyelashes like dew drops.

* * *

 _Sticks and Stones_

After every conference, press or not, they would sit together and go through the gossip columns, which always had something interesting, like Cinder's affair with the President of the American Republic, and laugh at the ridiculous suppositions of the media, letting go of the stress and strain of the day; it was just their thing.

* * *

 _Rubricate_

After the Revolution, Kai would often wake up in the middle of the night, his brow wet with sweat, because he'd dreamt of Levana having impaled the sleeping cyborg beside him, not knowing that she, too, was up and listening the sound of his erratic breathing, glad that he was right there and _breathing_.

* * *

 _E_ _ffervescence_

"Kai, I swear that if I find dog hair in my set of screwdrivers again, my pregnancy and your crown be damned, I _will_ murder you."

* * *

 _Lightning_

While preparing himself for his wedding with Levana, Kai allowed himself a moment to think about Cinder, the Lunar cyborg who had, momentarily, like a flash lightning, lit up his world and, like the sound of thunder that followed lightning, betrayed him and drained the light out of his life, leaving it darker and more devoid of hope than ever.

* * *

 _Sounds_

Thorne was about to enter Kai and Cinder's suite when, hearing them, he thought the better of it and left; the sound of the torrential downpour outside, the efficient thrum of the androids cleaning the corridor and the thick door did little to muffle the thump of bodies hitting the walls and the moans of the passionate duo inside.

* * *

 _Bubble_

Every time their eyes met, it was as though a bubble formed around them and Torin, the journalists, press and the glaring cameras no longer existed.

* * *

 _Aim_

He took deep breaths to steady himself before raising a hand to knock on her door, the other in his suit pocket, tightly holding the blue velvet box inside.

* * *

 _Hoodies_

Kai noticed that he had received comm from Winter; a photograph of Cinder curled around a sweat shirt, _his_ sweatshirt, the one he'd worn the first time they met and she'd taken later, and the image was captioned, "It's been half a decade and she's still smitten' you gonna ask her or what?"

* * *

 _Lust_

Kai maintained a carefully blank expression while he leant towards the Empress and, with a slight strain in his voice, whispered, "Cinder, for the stars' sake, het your hand off my thigh; we're getting strange look from Torin and the rest of the world leaders."

* * *

 **I know I know, there are many more pompts; I just want to do the pair justice. I'm really sorry for the delay; guess I put too much effort in my Wessa fics. Sorry people, but do keep reviewing and comming, aka PMing, me.**


End file.
